Silk Road
by murshmallow
Summary: REUPLOAD fixed! Princess Relena Peacecraft grew up at St. Gabriel's Abbey in the Far East blissfully unaware of her crown, until an attempt on her life. With the death of her aunt, Lady Unela, the regent ruling Sanc in her place, Relena must return to the throne she never knew she had before her cousin, duchess Dorothy Catalonia claims it. oh and 1xR. #wwrd


**Silk Road**

 _Ch. 1 Principium_

For as long as she could remember, Relena had been praying.

Up before dawn and on her knees before washing the floors with rags and lemon oil.

With droves of other orphans, lay sisters, nuns and prioresses while keeping morning lauds.

Before breakfast forks, rosary beads burned holes in her hands and novenas chewed through tired teeth.

Along with breakfast prayers lead by the Abbess, while dutiful prioress sisters eyed the orphan girls with commanding stares.

Relena prayed.

Relena prayed during morning lessons, prayed that she wouldn't get caught gazing at the hill side through a nearby open window.

Relena didn't pray the penance assignments she would receive when caught by the Sister holding morning lessons.

Relena would often spend her free hour in the afternoon reading a borrowed book from the library, more recently The Book of Margery Kempe, a somewhat salacious tale smuggled in by a lay sister who had not yet taken her vows. The book had made its way through the hands of only a few of the convent's orphans, under the guise of a false cover.

Relena had finished Margery Kempe a second time that afternoon, beneath her favorite tree in the walled-in gardens on the Abbey's secluded grounds. A tall, willowy Prioress, that seemed to follow Relena everywhere, took her time to walk the length of the walls every-so-often. She'd even taken to checking doors and windows from time to time. For what, Relena wasn't sure she'd ever know.

Relena leaned against the bark of the hearty, dark maple tree she clung to every afternoon, and let herself bask in the sunlight.

It was the only contentment she'd ever known, and she'd come to expect and savor these daily moments.

At some point, Relena wasn't sure when, she had drifted off in the warmth of her solitude, like a convent cat.

"Miss Relena." Relena could feel the Prioress' gentle nudge jar her from her light rest. Her earthy voice bringing the sun back to her eyes.

"Sister Lucretia," Relena mumbled, immediately straightening her wool dress and sitting upright against the maple tree. "How long was I asleep?" Sister Lucretia was one of few cloistered nuns that didn't make Relena uncomfortable. She held a sense of purpose within her that was so much more palpable than that of the other nuns. She was also one of the youngest Prioresses ever promoted at the Abbey, a testament to her character. The orphan girls, and many of the young newer initiates, adored her.

But she held a sisterly devotion to Relena, and followed her like a shadow.

"Miss Relena its time for dinner, we missed the Nones. But that's alright, I'll tell the others you weren't feeling up to it and I took you to rest."

Learning that she had missed the afternoon call to prayer brought a blush to Relena's face. She couldn't remember the last time she missed a devotion of the Little Hour.

Having grown up at the Abbey, Relena was accustomed to simple, meager dishes made with fresh, locally donated ingredients. Boiled rice porridge with carrots and green onions for breakfast, rice and fish for lunch, and typically, rice, more fish, and root vegetables for dinner.

Tonight however, was the eve of Saint Pantaenus' feast day, a very important day at Lady of the St. Gabriel's Abbey. Considering that St. Gabriel's Abbey stood in the very first few miles of what many called the Silk Road, Saint Pantaenus was important indeed. It was said that he had traveled Asia to spread Catholicism, and so at his feast day dinner, the nuns brought out spices and culinary staples from different regions to honor his journey.

It was something Relena had been looking forward to since Candlemas.

The Abbess stood at the head of one of four long tables, and held a goblet of wine high for all to see.

"Another year, another May 15 on the horizon. Again we honor the journey of our fellow brother in Christ. Let us partake in the blessings his travels have brought us, so that we may again continue his work tomorrow among the peoples of these complex and intricate lands."

The sisters, orphans, and Relena let their heads hang low, partially in reverence of the Abbess' words, partially to savor the fragrant scents of the exotic fare awaiting them.

"Benedíc nos Dómine et haec Túa dóna quae... " The Abbess began to recite the before-meal blessing in traditional Latin, only to be interrupted by a fury of coughs erupting from a sister seated to Relena's right.

Sister Olga, a young novice Relena had not yet come to be acquainted with, was in the throes of violent choking. But as Relena looked on in horror, not one member of the Abbey moved forward to come to Olga's aid.

Relena reached for the young woman and took hold of her shoulders.

"Sister! Can you not breathe? Is there any wine that I may give to her?" Relena gushed, looking left to right and meeting the stares of dozens of silent nuns and orphan girls.

Olga then took a turn for the worse, blood seeping from her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Olga! Please! Will no one help her?" Relena screamed.

As if on cue, Olga began convulsing in her seat, foam tinged pink with blood trickling from her mouth and onto the linened table.

Relena's screams echoed against the stone walls of the Abbey, and yet hers was the only one.

"Sister Olga was no ordinary nun Miss Relena." She heard Lucretia say as she wiped her damp brow with a cool, wet cloth.

"Her death was not in vain. Her purpose on this Earth, very much set in stone. She was prepared to die."

Lucretia kneeled in front of where Relena sat, aimless, on the edge of her straw bed.

"She was prepared to die for you Miss Relena."

Relena's frustrated curiousity piqued at the words.

"She was your taster, my lady." Lucretia began. "You've had one your entire life at this Abbey, but its only now that someone's slipped you poison. Olga has been tasting your food while we all were in silent contemplation in prayer for about a year now. Before her, was old Agnes."

Relena immediately thought back to an old prioress who had died shortly after an evening meal. She had always appeared sick, with what she had thought was some type of consumption, but perhaps now, as Lucretia explained things to her, she had died from ingesting poison.

It was all too much for her.

"Why do I have tasters? Do all the orphans have them?" Relena whispered as she looked into Lucretia's eyes. In those gray irises she saw many things, loyalty, devotion, and quiet strength- but no answers.

"No. Only you." Lucretia spoke as she brushed a lock of hair behind Relena's ear. "Alright child, please try to put those horrors behind you. You need your rest tonight." The Prioress handed her a cup of warm herbal tea from a nearby night-stand that smelled of lavender and chamomile.

"Drink this quickly. Tomorrow is a new day. A new beginning Miss Relena." Relena faltered from her seat in the bed, and the heady aroma of the floral tea took hold of her like a vice. Sister Lucretia had put something in it much stronger than the typical sleep aid, she was sure.

But before she could cry out to her, Relena was fast asleep.

Relena was dressed in a black velvet equestrian cape and a matching black and gold brocade traveling dress by several nuns that appeared at her bedside the next morning. The long coat paid homage to the Abbey's location on the Silk Road, with silk embroidery on its sleeves and central embroidery and buttons reminiscent of an Arabian caftan down the center. She had never seen something that ornate in her life. She scoffed when they asked her to "step into it."

Sister Lucretia still hadn't explained why they had to leave, nor why she was given such expensive clothing. Not to mention the fact that it was made of velvet, and heavy. It was July, she'd be sweating within moments.

At least it was black in color, she felt as though she'd be mortified had it been something brighter, gold embellishments aside.

When she exited the Abbey's main hall to cross the grounds to a carriage, she was horrified to note that dozens of St. Gabriel's nuns were waiting for her on either side of her path, and on bended knee.

She felt the urge to join them as they appeared to be in prayer, but stopped herself when she saw an unfamiliar woman waiting by the carriage.

She stood tall and proud, wearing men's clothing- something Relena wasn't sure she had ever seen. Her black hair glowed almost purple in the sunlight, and curled ever so slightly. The only reason Relena was able to tell that she was female was by the curve of her chest and waist, obvious beneath the tight, black military jacket she wore. A pair of matching black _salvar_ pants and Persian boots completed the look.

As she approached the carriage, Relena was mortified to see the woman bow on one knee.

"Um..." Relena started, unsure of what would happen next. The woman looked up, and instantly Relena recognized her.

"Sister Lucretia!"

Lucretia met her eyes and smiled.

"Please stand up... I'm not sure why you're kneeling for me Sister, you're my prioress... " Relena muttered, while looking over her shoulder. The nuns still kneeled in their curtsy behind her.

Lucretia stood up and placed her closed fist over her chest.

"No more am I your prioress my lady. I'll tell you everything you want to know on our way to our destination."

Lucretia joined Relena inside the carriage after speaking with the two drivers at the reins, making sure the curtains were drawn and doors were locked. The carriage itself was unassuming, the complete opposite of their ornate traveling outfits.

Within moments, the carriage lurched forward and Relena was sure her life had changed forever. The road was smooth and worn from years of travel and what could only have been thousands of carriages impacting the dirt.

The two women sat in silence for what felt like an entire afternoon before Relena felt herself exhale. Things were certainly different, now.

She was no longer dressed as a humble orphan. She was no longer a girl that lived at the Abbey out of the kindness and charity of the Abbey's sisters.

She had this horrific feeling that she would have to bid that life farewell, the friends she had made, the quiet peace and comfort she had grown accustomed to. She felt that everything would change.

Relena leaned against the wall of the carriage, closing her eyes so that Lucretia couldn't see the tears that welled there.

"Miss Relena... I understand that you may have questions. I'm ready to answer them." Lucretia spoke up, trying to catch Relena before she dozed.

Relena tried her best to wipe her tears away, but couldn't keep them long. Soon she was freely allowing them to roll down her face, she didn't care if sister- if Miss Lucretia had seen them or not.

"You aren't who you think you are Relena... " Lucretia began, sounding unsure. And in truth, she couldn't think of a delicate way to pose the subject. No matter what, Relena's world would quake when she heard the truth.

Lucretia was about to utter the words when the carriage came to abrupt stop. The horses in front had become agitated, and the drivers were doing their best to calm them.

Immediately, Relena saw Lucretia's demeanor change. A cool sense of purpose took hold of her features, and she raised her as if to silence the air itself.

The horses soon became silent, but the carriage stayed put.

With the grace of a mantis, Lucretia stood up and placed her hand over Relena's mouth.

In one swift motion, she kicked up a sheathed sword that lay hidden on the floor (Relena had completely missed it) and opened the bench she had been sitting on to reveal a secret compartment in the seat. Before Relena knew what hit her, Lucretia had her secured in the hiding place.

The timing had been perfect. Relena heard what could only be the horses and drivers fall from the carriage and hit the dirt road with a foreboding thud.

As if on cue, Lucretia exited the carriage.

Relena felt herself pant, the idea of being enclosed in such a tiny space finally dawning on her. Her skin itched beneath the heavy traveling jacket. If something hadn't changed soon, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from screaming.

The space was dark, save for some light peaking through from the floor. Relena could barely make out the dirt of the road.

But soon, she saw shadows lurk and block whole swaths of sunlight.

Whoever they were, there were more than one.

With a loud shout, she heard Lucretia approach to engage them.

Relena squeezed her eyes shut, but that did nothing to remove the sounds of swords clashing and voices yelling from outside the carriage.

Soon, dust from the road began to kick up underneath the carriage and into her hiding spot. Relena coughed and brought a hand up to her mouth, making the mistake of opening her eyes in the process. She was met with a fine dust from the ground, stinging her corneas and forcing her up and out of her hiding spot.

She burst through the hinged seat, coughing and sucking in air as if she had never done so before. If not to escape the dirt in the air, but to taste the open space.

When she opened her eyes, she met the gaze of a very confused, young bandit. His dark hair mussed in a pleasing way, and his tan face revealed deep blue, Asian eyes. He was a marvel, and if it were not for the thin sword he brandished, she would never have known to fear him.

They stood in silence, studying each other for what felt like an eternity. She knew that he would intend to kill her, but that knowledge didn't stop her from drinking in one last look.

"Watchya find buddy!" Came a ratchet voice from behind him. Another young bandit, with long unruly hair and bright, starving eyes, leaned over the handsome bandit's shoulder to take in the site of the carriage's interior.

"Hooooo.. my. Booty indeed. How much do you think that outfit will fetch us?" He spoke in English, a language Relena had only heard spoken now and then at the Abbey. Relena had understood it perfectly from a young age, but never questioned it. Many travelers had come through the Abbey, and she had been able to converse with all of them, no matter what tongue they spoke. It was a talent she kept to herself, but Relena couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it.

Still, she knew better than to give herself away. She kept silent, pretending not to understand.

The handsome bandit remained silent, instead choosing to eye her from head to toe. He turned abruptly and made his exit through the narrow carriage door, leaving the unruly bandit inside.

"Looks like you're coming with us lady. He would've killed her right then and there if he just wanted her clothes... can't blame Heero for wanting something so pretty. Hope he doesn't want ya for himself!" He muttered as he approached her. Out of instinct, Relena shrunk away, arms raised en garde.

"Um... okay. You look foreign for sure. Flemish? Northern? Definitely would fetch quite a bit..." he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl this close up before. What do I do now?"

Relena stifled a curse under her breath and settled for a twitch of the eyebrow.

The unruly bandit reached for her wrists and pulled a length of rope from within his black shirt, gently wrapping it around her neck and tying it around her wrists. When Relena moved her wrists forward, it tugged on the length around her neck.

"Ah, don't be doing that now. C'mon... " He got behind her and nudged with the hilt of what she could only imagine was a sword. "We're not gonna hurt ya. We just don't want you running away."

The reassurance did nothing to settle her.

The unruly young bandit pushed her through the carriage entrance, where her eyes went instantly bleary from contact with the bright mid-morning sunlight.

She swallowed hard and waited for her eyes to readjust, careful not to shift in her ropes.

"What are you going to do with her you cowards!" Lucretia's voice strained against her own bindings as if it alone would free her.

As Relena's sight returned to normal, she saw a third bandit, equal in youth, with slick black hair hanging free above his shoulders. He was dressed like a Chinese scholar, save for the dirt on his clothes. His stark, black eyes glowed like hot coals. He sat atop a white, spotted horse, perhaps stolen.

"They both speak English." He said, emotionless.

The unruly bandit immediately cried out.

"What? How!"

"Don't say another word Miss Relena!" Lucretia yelled, then shrunk back into her bindings, immediately regretting it.

"Relena?" The scholarly bandit mused, a smile playing on his lips. "I thought she seemed out of place."

"What are you talking about, Wu?" muttered the unruly one.

"The royal insignia on that one's sword... those outfits." The bandit called "Wu" smiled.

"Princess Relena." the handsome bandit spoke, while leading his own black horse from the woods.

"THE Princess Relena!?" The unruly bandit asked, clearly surprised.

But no one was as shocked as Relena herself.

 **Glossary**

Abbey- a convent or monastery that is simply called an Abbey  
Abbess- head nun of the Abbey  
Prioress- deputies of the Abbess  
Salvar pants- sometimes "Salwar", the actual word for Persian "harem" pants  
St. Gabriel's Abbey- is obviously not a real convent, but there was a Catholic presence in the region of the Silk Road as far back as 4th century.

 **A/N** what do you guys think of this one? I've been playing with it for A LONG time lol. I've done a good amount of research on this but if you spot any inaccuracies, its me taking artistic license. I was raised Catholic (even endured Catholic preschool/kindegarten AND highschool!) but do not consider myself Catholic at all anymore. I'd like everyone to remove what they know about the church and the evil heinous acts associated with it over the centuries, and buckle up for a medieval ride. This story may rely on some religious imagery, but I assure you, if you've read any of my other fics before, then you'll know that this will not be the type of fic you take to mass with you ;) Also highfive if you noticed a nod to a historically inaccurate yet entertaining teen drama called 'Reign'. Enjoy and review if you like!


End file.
